Amikor Francis megismerkedik
by Susie Lupin
Summary: ... a finn vendégszertettel - avagy az oldal nem szereti a hosszú címeimet. xD Mindenki ismeri azt a sztorit, amikor Franciaország elfoglalja Finnország posztját, hogy ő maga osztogasson ajándékokat karácsony alkalmából. De hogyan is történt pontosan? Az áldozat elmeséli Dániának.


– Bájos vagy, kicsi Finnország.

Tino riadtan ugrott egyet, ahogy meghallotta Franciaország hangját a háta mögött. Megpördült, és szembe nézett a nappali ajtófélfájának támaszkodó, kigombolt ingű franciával, aki a küszöb alá rejtett pótkulcsot pörgette hosszú ujjain, és lapos pillantásokat méregette Finnországot.

– Ne haragudj, Franciaország, de ez birtokháborítás – mondta halkan Tino és elfordult tőle, hogy folytassa az ajándékokkal való foglalatoskodást. – Légy szíves, hagy el a házam azon az úton, amelyiken bejöttél.

– Ejnye, nem vagy túl vendégszerető, Tino – nyafogta Francis, míg a csomagoló finn mellé lépett. Előtte persze _megszokásból_ lecsekkolta a fenekét, mert a bő mikulásruha nem sokat engedett láttatni a formáiból. Finnország furcsa nyikkanást hallatott, és gyorsan átmenekült az ajándékkupac másik oldalára, mire a francia sandán vigyorgott. – Pedig csak segíteni jöttem.

– Köszönöm, de megoldom egyedül is, mint minden évben.

– Mit kapok? – kérdezte kíváncsian Francis.

– Ha nem hagysz dolgozni, semmit – mondta szigorúan, aztán meglepetten sikkantott egyet, amikor Franciaország mögé lépett és átölelte a derekát. Ledermedt, és mozdulni sem mert, míg a ravasz franciája lassan ringatózni kezdett vele. – Francis, hagyd ezt abba – kérte, de nem sokat ért el vele. A felszólított halkan belenevetett a nyakába, ami kellemetlen borzongást idézett elő benne. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki számára csak látásból ismert személy ennyire nyíltan és hirtelen rámásszon, ráadásul rögtön le is tapizza.

– Nézzenek oda, tudja a keresztnevem – vigyorgott Franciaország. – Tudsz mást is, kicsi Tinóm?

– Elég jól célzom, és a szeretet ünnepe ide vagy oda, szétlövöm a feneked, ha nem hagysz békén – tért a lényegre, mert úgy tűnt, hogy a franciával nem lehet máshogy beszélni. – Kérdezd meg Oroszországot, ő tudja milyen. – Megpróbált kiszabadulna Francis karjaiból, de a férfi csak jókedélyűen nevetett és lefogta a karjait.

– Alig várom, hogy elővegyed a _fegyveredet_ – mondta, majd maga felé fordította a tiltakozó Finnországot és megcsókolta.

Tino szeme tágra nyílt. Ez már nem csak egy kis buta vicc volt, ahogy azt az elején gondolta…

* * *

Franciaország leszaggatta róla a ruhákat, mondván, hogy csúnyák és öregesek, majd kitűnő helyismeretről tanúbizonyságot téve belökdöste a tiltakozó házigazdát a hálószobába és kikötözte az ágyhoz. Finnország hánykolódott, dobálta magát, és majd' leharapta a lelkes francia nyelvét, de sokat nem ért el vele. Még Hanatamago is a segítségére sietett, de őt Francis nemes egyszerűséggel, rövid úton felrúgta.

Finnország hunyt szemmel tűrt, mert egyelőre mást nem tudott tenni. Franciaország csókja forró nyomokat hagytak a bőrén, de egyáltalán nem estek jól, hiába értette jól a dolgát a francia (igazából csak ehhez értett).

– Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi harci sérülésed van, Finnország… Azt gondolná az ember, hogy az a svéd mindentől megvédett téged, hiszen a férjed – suttogta a fülébe szép szavakkal körítve. – Vagy ezek tőle származnak?

– Nem a férjem – nyögte Tino.

– Igen, hallottam, hogy valami hasonlót mondtál a kutyának is.

– Utoljára mondom, hogy eressz el, különben…

– Különben? Virgácsot kapok és megdobálsz cukorkával? – vigyorgott rá. – Mennyire félti valaki a szüzességét, milyen aranyos…

Ami már nincs meg, azt nehezen lehet elvenni újra, gondolta Finnország, és egy utolsó próbálkozást tett a szemtelen zaklatójának elzavarására; váratlanul felhúzta a térdét, mire Franciaország ordítva, az ágyékára szorított kézzel gördült le róla. Nagyon meglepte ez a fajta védekezés, így rövidúton menekülőre fogta a dolgot.

Miután Franciaország lelépett – anyaszült meztelenül persze, riogatva ezzel a jónépet –, Finnország órákig feküdt az ágyhoz kikötözve. A franciának nem volt arra gondja, hogy kiszabadítsa őt, és a finn a végén már nem érezte a karját, annyira elzsibbadt. Halkan pityergett, míg Hanatamago nyüszítve egy pokrócot vonszolt a gazdájára, hogy betakarja, és részvétet nyilvánítandóan az ölébe mászott.

Nem tudta, pontosan mennyi idő is telt el, mert teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, de egyszer csak újra nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és Hanatamago lelkes farok csóválással szaladt az érkező elé.

* * *

– Megölöm azt a szemetet.

– Ne tedd, már kapott érte – motyogta rekedten Finnország egy meleg takaróba burkolódzva. Az ujjait egy bögre forró kakaó köré kulcsolta és enyhén remegett.

Rég látta ilyen dühösnek Svédországot. Ha nem lett volna annyira szüksége Finnországnak a pátyolgatásra, rögtön indult volna módszeresen kifilézni azt a nyamvadt csigazabálót. Gyengéden átölelte Tinót, és megnyugtatóan simogatta a hátát.

– Nem értem, miért csinálta… Messze vagyok tőle, hideg és sötét is van nálam – szipogta. – Még azt sem mondhatja, hogy nem szokott ajándékot kapni, mert sosem hagyok ki senkit. Úristen, mi lesz ebből… El kell mennem megkeresni, és helyrehozni a dolgokat, különben idén nem lesz karácsony.

– Nem, most pihenni fogsz – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Svédország és finoman homlokon csókolta Finnországot. _Felesége_ beletörődően sóhajtott. Túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzen, és még egy kicsit sokkos állapotban volt az elmúlt órák eseményeitől.

– Oké… azért zuhanyozni még elmehetek? Nem szököm el, ígérem – mosolygott gyengén. Berwald bólintott és nézte, ahogy a feldúlt finn a fürdő felé csoszog nyakig pokrócban. Gondolatban már Franciaország testének feldarabolásánál tartott.

* * *

Dánia a könnyeit törölgette a röhögéstől. Nagyon jól szórakozott Finnország kis kalandján Franciaországgal.

– Egyáltalán nem volt vicces, ne nevess ki! – Tino sértődötten nézte Christensent. Az arca enyhén kipirult a történet mesélése közben. – Különben meg a mai napig nem értem, miért mászott rám.

– Mert aranyos és szűzies vagy, ezért mindenki meg akar rontani – jelentette ki egyszerűen Dánia és nyomatékosítandóan nagyot húzott a söröskorsójából, aztán csalódottan konstatálta, hogy az már üres. Finnország lemondóan tette a kezébe az arcát; egy söröző Dániától megértést várni meddő próbálkozás volt.


End file.
